Love, Friendship or Hate, Hinata's story
by MomoiroNeko
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata moved to Konoha to a while ago to live get better education, but ever since she moved here she has only been picked on. But… what happens if she meets the infamous Uzumaki Naruto? How much will she change? HinaNaru
1. the first song

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

But before that happened… how did the gang end up where they were?

Hyuuga Hinata moved to Konoha to a while ago to live get better education, but ever since she moved here she has only been picked on. But… what happens if she meets the infamous Uzumaki Naruto?

"Hi" (talking)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 1- Just your average shy girl

The big city of Konoha, one of the richest and most famous cities in the world. And the Konoha Academy with classes from kindergarten to college raises the smartest and most successful people. Which is one reason why Hyuuga Hiashi decided to make his older daughter, Hyuuga Hinata to enroll into that academy for rich people.

She thinks that her life _might_ be a bit better there with all those successful people and won't be picked on, after all… they were also people and **she** was a Hyuuga. But, boy was she wrong… after all her cousin is the famous Hyuuga Neji, rivalingUchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto, the rich, famous and most handsome 'princes' of Konoha academy since… they enrolled into this school not to mention famous in all of Konoha. So, she is only known as 'Neji-**kun's** cousin' and that's only if people notice her if they don't she's nothing more than just your average shy and invisible girl.

One sunny day…

The shy dark blue haired girl walked through the gates of the Konoha junior high school slowly avoiding as many people and ignoring as many sneers as possible. Her name? Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, known to be very fierce and powerful… but the school isn't seeing much of that in her.

"So, Hinata… were you able to get Neji to go on a date with me?" a girl with **a lot** of make up said as she approached her with her 'posse'.

"Good morning… Yukio-san…" Hinata said shyly to her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me if he said yes." Yukio said with a fake smile.

"Um… well… uh… you see…" Hinata stuttered as she looked down onto the floor with nervous eyes. "I wasn't… able… to…"

"Ugh, why did I ever depend on her? Stupid little bitch…" She heard the Yukio say before pushing her away and continued walking towards the school. "It was enough I had to ask **her** to help me." Hinata did noting but pick up her books that she had dropped.

"Hey, isn't that Hyuuga Neji's cousin?"

"She's so weird looking!"

"Omigod, she's looking over this way! Ignore her!" People said as she walked through the halls to her locker.

"_I'm used to it…_" Hinata thought as she opened her locker and put her books inside. She closed it and then flinched when she saw **another** girl with a lot of make up on. She had Golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi… I'm Niki, Suzuhara Niki of** the** Suzuhara company." the girl said smiling, more like a sneer but Hinata just pretended she didn't know what was going on, but she already knew. She was going to 'pretend' to be nice and ask Hinata to help her get Neji to be her boyfriend. "You're Hyuuga Neji's cousin… right?" Bingo… right off the bat.

"Uh… y… yeah…" Hinata stuttered as she sighed and smiled shyly.

"I was just wondering if your cousin is interested in dating? And if he is… please could you help me? I just really love him and well… I also really want to get along with you, Hinata. So, if you could just please get him to notice me." Niki said and winked to Hinata before walking off.

"I knew it…" Hinata whispered as she continued to her class.

"I can't believe that bitch, sucking up to his cousin…"

"What nerve!"

"That shy bitch thinks she so cool just because she's Neji-kun's cousin." Hinata heard the girls whisper before entering the classroom…

Gym…

"Ouch…" Hinata mumbled as she looked around to see what hit her. Then she spotted a tennis ball on the floor near her. She rubbed her head a little and then picked it up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Hinata!" a high-pitched voice said, not so sincerely. Hinata turned around to see Yukio and her posse with tennis rackets. "Could you please throw the ball back?" she said with a fake apologetic and innocent look.

"It's… alright…" Hinata said and threw the ball back to them. But then the ball hit her head again and more hit her.

"I'm so sorry… we're such awful players…" Yukio said with an apologetic tone.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean, she **is** Hyuuga Neji's cousin." Hinata heard one of the girls whisper.

"Please, she won't do anything about it anyway except for giving us that same dorky smile of hers."

"He doesn't give the crap about her too, of course it's alright!"

"It's her fault for pretending to be such a saint anyway.

"Yeah, she's just pretending to be something she is so not, I mean… have you seen her regular clothes? Even this stupid uniform is better than what she owns." She heard them whisper to one another before more hit her from the head to her toes.

"WATCH OUT!" She heard a girl yell. Hinata turned around just in time to see a ball heading straight towards her face. She shut her eyes tight waiting for the coming impact, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and then blushed. Right in front of her was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

momoironeko- in case you don't know, this is the prequel of Love, Friendship or Hate?.It's the story of how the gang formedBEFORE Sakura moved to Konoha so she won't be in this story much... 


	2. the second song

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

But before that happened… how did the gang end up where they were?

Hyuuga Hinata moved to Konoha to a while ago to live get better education, but ever since she moved here she has only been picked on. But… what happens if she meets the infamous Uzumaki Naruto?

"Hi" (talking)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap-

"_**WATCH OUT!" She heard a girl yell. Hinata turned around just in time to see a ball heading straight towards her face. She shut her eyes tight waiting for the coming impact, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and then blushed. Right in front of her was Uzumaki Naruto.**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Friends and Happiness

Hinata shuddered, not because of the fact that they were using the outdoor gym in the middle of winter but because she was frightened. She watched the tennis ball that Uzumaki Naruto held, the one that was aimed for **her**, the one that would have if he had not stepped in the way would have hit **her**.

But even though she was very frightened, she still noticed who it was that helped her. Uzumaki Naruto. He was one of the so-called 'princes' of the academy… heck; he was one of the so-called 'princes' in the whole entire city! Yet… he was also the one to help her when not many would have done.

Hinata then blushed, well… why wouldn't she? She was shy, delicate, pretty yet… also in love… with whom may you ask? The one right in front of her of course, the one called **Uzumaki Naruto**. Why does she like him? Because he was brave, the total opposite of her. How she had yearned for her shyness to just one day magically fly out of her. Yeah right. Magic never works; a wish never comes true; and dreams are sometimes even called trash.

The only one she could depend on is herself but she wasn't doing much of a good job. But Naruto was. He was a handsome blond man with cerulean blue eyes. He had whisker-like lines on his cheek, adding to his cuteness. He wasn't considered rich since he lives by himself. But there had been rumors saying that his father was the 4th principle of the school, which is also the reason why he's here.

He just kept building himself up to his position he holds at Konoha academy today. At the age of 13 he joined the Konoha police where only Uchiha's could be allowed to be. But Uchiha Sasuke supported him for some weird reason that nobody knows. Some say that Naruto blackmailed Sasuke and some say that Sasuke and Naruto were _having an affair_ but the one that's most true that most people believe is that they are friends. It's quite possible since one is an ice cube while the other is a hyperactive knucklehead. His grades aren't too good but Sasuke **is** tutoring him. And after only a week, the Uchiha's came to respect the kid since he was able to catch 4 of the high-ranking criminals in just 9 days. And… he reached the rank of '3rd lieutenant'. Sasuke was the 2nd lieutenant right now and his older brother; Uchiha Itachi is the 1st lieutenant.

Her cousin Neji was another prince. He is from the branch of the Hyuuga Clan. In other words, his job is to help support the main branch… and who is it he has to? Hyuuga Hinata. Even though, that's his job he doesn't really do much since he detests the way his so called master is so shy and can't even stick up for himself… so why should he bother? Even Hinata's younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi was 'better' than her. So… why is it _really_ that Hyuuga Hiashi would enroll Hinata here at Konoha academy? Nobody would ever know.

Her father always did say she should stick up for herself…

So, now what should **she** do? What would **she** be able to do, by herself?

"Um…" Hinata muttered looking down onto the floor and then looking back up, not knowing what to do.

"Are you okay?" a girl called out from behind her. Hinata turned around slowly. She smiled shyly to the girl as the girl just smiled back. The girl had chocolate brown eyes and charcoal brown hair that was tied up in two neat buns.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked her, Hinata blushed and furiously nodded her head. "Hinata-chan, you're getting red are you sure you're not sick or have a fever?" He asked as he put his hand on Hinata's forehead making her blush like a tomato.

The other girl, noticing this quickly took Naruto's hand away. "Are you hurt?" she asked sincerely as she checked at the places where the tennis balls had hit her. "Here, I have some ointments, you should put these on the little bruises." She said as she took out a little bottle and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Hinata said and smiled thankfully.

"No problem, I'm Tenten." She said as she held out a hand. Hinata took it and then they shook.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata… and I don't mean anything by this but what's your last name?" Hinata asked shyly as her eyes pondered to the floor. But she could still tell this question surprised Tenten since her eyes widened at the question. Then a smile formed… but it wasn't any smile, but a sad smile.

"I don't have one…" she simply answered.

"What? Why not?"

"My parents died when I was young and I have no relatives so I have not the least clue what my last name is…" She said as a smile just formed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Hinata said abruptly.

"No it's okay! I'm actually glad someone cares to the very least."

"Um… how did you get into this school?"

"Scholarships. I got over 100 scholarships when I was in elementary school and so I just came to this school." Tenten said as she just gave a warm smile.

"Oh… you must be really talented…" Hinata mumbled. "Unlike me…" Tenten looked at her like she was crazy. She thought for a bit and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Nah, you're not untalented… you're just a late bloomer!" Tenten said, at this Hinata smiled. "Come on." She said as she turned around.

"Where are you going?" Hinata mumbled as she followed Tenten slowly. Tenten looked back and smirked.

"We're gonna find you your talent!" Tenten said as she pulled Hinata along.

A while later…

"Okay… let's try dancing first… there's only one room left and auditions start at three in the 3rd auditorium…" Tenten read from the paper. "Do you like dancing?"

"Well… yes I do… I did win an award once…"

"Great, then this club will do."

"Ano…"

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"It's 2:57…" Hinata said as she showed Tenten her watch.

"SHIT!" Tenten cursed before taking Hinata's hand and dragged her to the third auditorium that was at the other side of the campus.

Third auditorium…

"The auditioning for the Dance Club is very simple. I'll choose a song for you and you'll have to improvise dance. First off Sozuno Yukio." The club instructor said as she read the name from the list.

Hinata and Tenten…

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Tenten yelled as she continued to drag Hinata along.

"Ahh…" Hinata cried as she fell down on the hard floor. Tenten turned around and ran back to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She cried.

"I think I hurt my ankle…" Hinata mumbled. Tenten sighed.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't think so… It just hurts a little."

"Where's the ointment I gave you earlier?" Tenten asked.

"Here." Hinata said as she gave Tenten the ointment back. She watched as Tenten twist opened the ointment and take some.

"This might hurt a little." Tenten said as she rubbed the cream on Hinata's skin, Hinata grimaced in pain before loosening up. "Okay… now…" She muttered as she reached into her pocket and took out a handkerchief. "Alright…" She said as she wrapped it around Hinata's foot. "Is it better now?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah it is… thanks." Hinata said shyly.

"No problem, can you still run?" Tenten asked again.

"Yeah…" Hinata mumbled.

"Alright, let's go." Tenten said as she picked Hinata up. Now Tenten was practically giving Hinata a piggyback ride.

"I said I could still run!" Hinata cried out.

"I know but you'll be needing that strength to dance right?" Tenten said as she winked to her before running as fast as she can to the auditorium, unaware of the person watching them.

Third auditorium…

"Alright… any last minute sign ups?" The club instructor said as she scanned the room. "Going once… going twice… alright…"

"WAIT!" a loud yell could be heard throughout the big room. All attention turned towards the brown haired girl and the Hyuuga heiress. "Hyuuga Hinata… she would like to audition…" the girl huffed; she was obviously out of breath.

"I'm sorry but the auditions already ended. The dance club cannot afford to take anyone that's late, you know that already Tenten. She was late so she cannot audition." The lady said as she shook her head.

"Please, at least give her a chance!" Tenten argued back.

"It's okay…" Hinata mumbled as she tried her best to hold Tenten back.

"It's not okay, I'm your friend and I said that I'll help you so I will!" Tenten told Hinata who got really surprised since she never HAD any REAL friends before.

"Aiyu-sensei, please let her participate." Someone said. All eyes turned towards the source of the voice. It was Naruto and Neji.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata stuttered as her eyes went wide and full of fear.

"Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san… fine. Next up, Hyuuga Hinata…" the dance instructor said as she went through her albums in search of a song.

"But…"

"You can do it Hinata!" Tenten said to her with a smile. "Believe in yourself." She said.

"Okay…" Hinata mumbled before going up on the stage. She looked around the auditorium nervously. Suddenly the door slammed open. Students poured into the room. Hinata looked at everyone with wide eyes. "Oh no… why are they coming in?" She then saw Yukio smirk and felt tears come to her eyes when she motioned with her fingers, pointing at her and then a thumbs down.

"Psst. Hinata!" Hinata looked at Tenten who was at the front. She was waving a finger out her motioning her to go there. She walked nervously to her.

"Yes…?"

"Let me give you an advice. It's what I do. When you start playing or in this case start dancing, pretend nothing else exists. Get the rhythm of the game and you'll do fine!"

"But there are so many people… I don't think I can…"

"Don't let them scare you, it's because you show them your fear that they will doubt you and pick on you. Don't give them the chance to do that! Now go and give them all you've got!" Tenten said before backing away from the stage.

Hinata gulped, she felt beads of sweat drench her pale face. The music started. It was Unwritten, by Natasha Bedingfield

"Oh no…" Hinata mumbled as she saw her father, mother, her little sister and even her cousin, Neji watch her. "_What do I do?_" she thought as her eyes widened in fear. She watched silently at her family as her fists unconsciously clenched beside her.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
Im just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

The song started playing. Whispers filled the auditorium. She watched as her father shook his head in disappointment, her mother as she sighed, her little sister as she rolled her eyes… and her cousin who gave her a menacing glare. She felt like calling out to her father as he turned around and started out the door.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
open up the dirty window_

"YOU CAN DO IT HINATA-CHAN!" the shout echoed through the auditorium. Everyone turned around and stared at Naruto who had shouted out to her.

"YEAH! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Hinata watched Tenten who had stood up from her seat.

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find  
Reaching for something in the distance_

Hinata felt a smile tugging her lips as it slowly crept into a smile. A brand new energy that came to her flooded her. "_I can do this too…_" She thought as her legs moved.

_So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions!_

"_Move faster, more swift, more fluent, lose myself while dancing… nobody else exists…_" Hinata thought as she glided across the stage swiftly.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way _

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

"_Thank you Tenten for giving me this chance…_" She thought as an image of her new founded friend covered her thoughts.

"**_Don't let them scare you, it's because you show them your fear that they will doubt you and pick on you. Don't give them the chance to do that! Now go and give them all you've got!"_**

Tenten's words flooded her brain now. "_I can't show any fear…_" Hinata thought as she continued to dance. "Thank you… Tenten…" she whispered happily as she felt all eyes on her but that didn't matter now…

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions _

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
But the rest is still unwritten

"_Thank you Naruto, for helping me when I needed the help…_" Hinata thought as she smiled inwardly. She took a glance at Naruto who was grinning. And beside him, Neji was… smiling… he was smiling at her. Suddenly a new thought questioned her. And then she realized… Neji didn't hate her. She just hated her shyness… so if she's able to prove herself… if only…!

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten…_

Hinata made one last twirl before raising her hands up into the air. Her foots were placed parallel to her shoulders. She looked up and smiled. "_Thank you everyone…_" She thought as Tenten, Naruto and her family came up to the stage. Clapping filled the auditorium, echoing into the day.

A while later…

"You were great Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled to her as he gave her a peck on the cheeks. Hinata's face turned bright red and her eyes widened. Suddenly she felt faint.

"You did great, Hinata-sama." Neji said as he walked up to her and gave her a smile.

"HINATA!" Hinata turned around to see Tenten running towards her. "I have great news!"

"What happened?"

"LOOK!" Tenten said as she shoved the papers in front of Hinata's face. "The principle was watching and apparently Sozuno Yukio thought that you won't dance and got the media to come. They filmed your dance and they loved it! The principle also wants you to be the new caption of the dance club too!" she said happily.

"Wow… but I don't really want to be famous…" Hinata mumbled.

"That's what I thought too so when the press came, I threw handballs, basketballs, tennis rackets… this could go on all day but I did kinda make them scram so you have no worries except for the fact that you were on worldwide television…" she said as her voice trailed off at the end.

"I was on worldwide… television…?"Hinata mumbled as her eyes widened.

"Some how I get the feeling that I wasn't suppose to say that…" Tenten mumbled.

"You could say that again…" Neji muttered right back. Hinata smiled as she watched Tenten and Neji talk… or more like argue, but she just shook that off.

"_Thank you Naruto… Tenten…_" she thought as her smile brightened.

Later that day…

Tenten yawned as Hinata, Naruto and Neji walked to the dorms with her. Then suddenly "Hey Hinata, guess what…?"

"What?"

"You've bloomed into a beautiful flower… not to mention you're a great dancer too!" Tenten said as she gave Hinata a wink and a thumb up.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Well… you helped me so much and… well…" Hinata mumbled.

"Nah, it wasn't me… the dancing was all and only you. You made it possible. Keep it up!" Tenten said as she grinned.

"Yeah…"

4 years later… Hinata's POV

We're all in high school now… and I'm 17 now… a lot has changed since that day… I owe it all to my friends, and I know that they will always help me no matter what…

So in the end, everything ended well. Father respected me more now. My sister looks up to me too. I never knew that this was possible, but the student body also respects me more. And all those girls who were picking on me are nice to me now. Though I do know they aren't REALLY nice to me.

In the 2nd year, we met Shikamaru who became our friend too. He's a really lazy guy but also nice. We also met Yamanaka Ino who became our friend, but she left us and joined the Uchiha Sasuke fan club. Shikamaru and her changed a lot after she joined their little 'posse'. He became a little more attentive yet at the same time, he seemed to stare out into the clouds more. He doesn't really talk much to us too. Ino doesn't really talk to us now, she's nicer to us than to other people but she's still kind of mean… I wonder what could change her back into that same girl that befriended us?

Tenten and Neji are doing great too. Tenten is now very respected. She's a lot like an angel in the field, helping the girls AND boys win the state games. I also happen to know that Neji-nii-san likes Tenten. And I think that Tenten likes Neji too… but is just too shy to admit it. Every time I bring up that subject, she gets red and changes it into another. Neji is just the same.

And Naruto-kun… well… we're now dating… I found out that he REALLY… (Emphasize on really) Really likes ramen. And you know what? I like ramen A LOT too now… we're all doing great… And I'm sure that, I'll still meet new friends that will support me along the way… I mean… nothings impossible right?

"Hi my name's Haruno Sakura!" The pink haired girl up front said as she smiled. She was absolutely gorgeous… and I think I've heard of her name before… or maybe not…

And so, the past has ended… and this is the beginning… of a new start!

* * *

momoironeko- wow, this story is really short... sorry if i kinda rushed things a bit! 

Well, now that you finished reading this... read the story with Sakura in it! Love, Friendship or Hate?

and for your enjoyment, read my OTHER stories!

Matchmaking by the New Generation

My Life

A mermaid tale

-Your friend, May


End file.
